spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilee
Jubilee is the youngest member of the X-Men. She is a mutant and has the power to create fireworks. History Joining the X-Men Jubilation Lee, nicknamed Jubilee, was an orphan. As a teenager she went to live with a foster family. Jubilee was unable to control her mutant power to create fireworks and as a result damaged several items around her foster family's house. Because of this her foster father registered her with a government agency called the Mutant Control Agency. Jubilee overheard her foster parents talking about this and became upset and said to herself that she didn't want to be born a mutant. Shortly afterwards Jubilee snuck out of her house and went to the mall. However, unknown to either Jubilee or her foster parents the Mutant Control Agency had sent a giant robot designed to kill mutants called Sentinels after her. At the mall Jubilee played video games in the arcade. However, a Sentinel was able to track her down and capture her. Despite this the X-Men, Storm, Rogue, and Gambit were also at the mall and were able to protect Jubilee from the Sentinel. The Sentinel nearly killed Gambit, but Jubilee was able to save him by shooting the Sentinel with fireworks. Jubilee attempted to outrun the Sentinel but it still managed to follow her. However, Cyclops arrived and destroyed the Sentinel by shooting it with his optic blast. However, before the Sentinel was destroyed it released a sleeping gas which caused Jubilee to pass out. Several hours later Jubilee awoke in the Xavier Mansion wondering where she was. Genosha Longshot Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wouldn't be human he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. However, when Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he fell through a trap door and into the lower level of the mansion and was confronted by the X-Men. Jubilee was shocked to see him there. However, Spider-Man was able to free himself from the restraints he was in and run off. However, the X-Men caught up with Spider-Man and brought him to Professor X. Spider-Man then told Xavier about his mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Xavier answered that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the mansion. Jubilee attempted to stop Spider-Man because she believed he could be a big help to the X-Men. However, Wolverine told her that Spider-Man was too much of a loner. Beast disagreed with what Wolverine said and told Wolverine that Spider-Man reminded Beast of Logan when he first joined that X-Men. As Beast walked out of the room Jubilee giggled at what he said about Wolverine and Wolverine appeared angered by his comment. As Beast chased Spider-Man he was captured by men that worked for Herbert Landon. Beast was then taken to the Brand Corporation where he learned that Herbert Landon planned on using a chemical to kill all mutants on Earth. The next morning Wolverine learned that Beast was nowhere to be found and contacted Cyclops and Jubilee who were testing the engins on the Blackbird. Wolverine asked if any of them had seen Beast and Jubilee told Wolverine to check the lab. However, Wolverine told Jubilee that he already checked the lab. Wolverine and Spider-Man later tracked Beast to the Brand Corporation and rescued Beast. However, Herbert Landon fell into the pool of chemicals which transformed him into a giant mutant creature. Professor Xavier soon learned of this and sent the X-Men to help Wolverine, Beast and Spider-Man defeat him. As they arrived they devised a plan to defeat Landon but first they had to rescue Landon's hostage, Genevieve. Both Storm and Jubilee attacked Landon with their powers which caused Landon to drop Genevieve. As Geniveve started to fall to the ground she was caught by Gambit who then got her to safety. Spider-Man and Beast were then able to drain Landon of his energy which caused him to turn back into human and he was taken to the hospital. Jubilee and the other X-Men then thanked Spider-Man for his help and returned to the Xavier Mansion. Fairy tales Host for Apocalypse Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers Jubilee has the mutant ability to generate what she calls "fireworks." These are beams of energy that follow her mental commands. She can make these beams take various shapes and she can also make them explode. She can temporarily blind a person with sparkles of energy or create an explosion that is powerful enough to shatter metal objects. In the comics As a teenager Jubilee's parents were murdered by two hitmen. However, the hitmen was supposed to kill the couple that lived next door to them but ended up killing Jubilee's parents by mistake. Jubilee then started to live on the street stealing what she needed to survive. During this time Jubilee learned that she was a mutant and she could create fireworks. While Jubilee was demonstrating her powers at a mall a group of mutant hunters called the M Squad showed up and were able to capture Jubilee. Jubilee was rescued by the X-Men, Psylocke, Dazzler, Rogue, and Storm and later joined the X-Men. : In X-Men: The Animated Series, Psylocke and Dazzler were replaced by Gambit and Cyclops. Also in Night of the Sentinels, Part I, the M Squad was replaced by the Sentinels. Jubilee eventually became a vampire and at one point adopted a Chinese baby boy named Shogo Lee. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *While casting Jubilee in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Ally Sheedy on Speed. *In the comics Jubilee has blue eyes, is 105 lbs, and 5 ft 5 in. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters